Dio Theory:Who Would Win? Ty or Maximus?
Hey there, it's time for a Dio Theory! It's been a while since I've done one, but here we go. Trick asked me who would most likely win out of my characters Ty and Maximus. This fight isn't easily decided, so I've decided to dedicate an entire page to it. I will go over both and then put them in a fight to the bitter end. I will write the entire fight down in my journal, but I will only post the climax of the fight. (So you guys will only see the very end of the fight in order to save time) Now then, let's start off with Ty's analysis. Ty's Analysis Height- 5'11 Weight- 126 pounds Age- 29 Ty is a powerhouse of destruction in his own right, he can lift mountains in his base form without any armor or enhancements. He's able to swing a 5000 ton sword as fast as a normal sword due to his brute strength. On top of that, he also has a super form, a dark form, a hyper form, and a general form that each make him even more powerful as he grows in pure strength and toughness. His sword is named Garland and it deals insane damage on it's own, let alone with Ty's spear, axe, bow, scythe, and gun. Ty is capable of using basic abilities with each of his weapons, along with some new styles he learned after training with Vuxo himself. These styles allow Ty to use some of the most powerful abilities on the wiki, as he has 1 shotting attacks, barrier breakers, and even soul-ripping attacks! All in all, Ty is a true terror to face with a team of warriors, let alone by yourself. Maximus's Analysis Height- 5'4 Weight- 103 pounds Age- 24 (At death) 741 (Current) Maximus is powerful almost beyond the comprehension of the mind, as his sheer power is insane to the point of him surviving otherwise deadly blows. Even such attacks like The Hero's Destiny or Grand Cross can't kill him easily. Maximus fights with fire, lightning, super speed, super strength, and crystals. On top of that, he has many forms to choose from, as he can become effected by either Blue or Green energy. To elaborate on that more, his Blue is less powerful but faster while his Green is stronger but a bit slower. However, his Aqua God form combined the 2 together, making him nearly perfect in that form. And his power rises even higher once he enters Dimentio form, Beta form, and his nigh-unstoppable Crystal Master Form. Each of those increase his power by INSANE increments. Dimentio- 200 times stronger than Aqua God. Beta- 2 million times stronger than Dimentio. Crystal Master- On his page, unknown. (From my notes, strong enough to destroy the Giga Timeline) Maximus also can use mental equipping, although he does so only every so often. All in all, Maximus is EXTREMELY powerful and shouldn't be fought unless you're either very sure of your ability or very stupid. But which of these 2 will win? I think it's time to find out! The Fight + Conclusion (Dio) Alright, here's the end of the fight. Up to this point, these 2 have destroyed entire planes of existence in their battle. Ty has layered all of his forms together, except for General, and Maximus is in his Beta Form. So here's the end of the fight: Ty slashed deep into Maximus's chest as Maximus impaled Ty through his chest with a crystal sword. Then Ty pushed Maximus back and slashed him again before going absolutely berserk on Maximus with enough force to crack realms of existence in each slash! However, Maximus was taking the punishment and managed to block Ty's practically raining slashes with his bare hands! Maximus stopped Ty in his tracks and they fought back and forth in a contest of pure strength. Until Maximus seemed to get an advantage and he began to push Ty back while saying "I didn't return from Death to lose to you". Then Maximus kicked Ty backwards and prepared a giant crystal that radiated intense light! Ty looked up and put on a black bandanna as he summoned 3 more swords and held 2 in each hand! The giant crystal hardened to the point of the strength of the Giga Timeline itself! Ty looked up at it and he said "This is where I give my life to save a dying world, isn't it"? Then Ty snapped out and flew into the sky and slashed the crystal with enough force to shatter the Giga Timeline! Which caused it to crack and Ty sliced clean through it and continued towards Maximus, who put up his crystal blade in defense and blocked Ty's slash before matching up in a contest of blade versus blade! Ty slashed, Maximus blocked, Maximus slashed, Ty blocked, they went back and forth as they kept getting faster and faster. Until Maximus finally caught Ty with a brutal stab through the chest and stuck Ty's own blade into his throat before saying "This is where this fight ends". Then Ty stuck the 3rd blade through Maximus's chest and the 4th through Maximus's left arm and he dropped his blade! Then Ty said in a weaker tone "For you, yes". Then Ty's anger began to boil out of him as Maximus stumbled backwards and said "Such power..." Then Ty pulled his blade from his throat and his wound healed in a few seconds before he said "Even a Legendary Warrior isn't immune to Death". Then Ty said "Ultima Style: Soulrender" and a giant hand grabbed Maximus's soul as Maximus struggled to fight it off! Then Maximus said "It seems like you've proven to be quite the challenge". Then Maximus entered his Crystal Master Form! Maximus forced the hand back before shattering it with his mere force of will before Ty said "Interesting, you have another form up your sleeves". Then Ty slashed towards Maximus, who blocked the slash and kicked Ty back before firing huge fireballs from each finger, causing billions upon billions of fireballs to fly at Ty. Ty swung his 2 swords around in a circle as he unleashed the Death Cycle and repelled the fireballs before ripping towards Maximus, who dodged and said "Enough of this, I will stop such trickery". Then Maximus made 2 crystal hands come out of the ground and grab Ty's feet, which stopped him from moving. Ty looked down and said "Trying to stop my movement"? "Hmph, I never was a fast one anyway". Then Maximus created a large sphere of crystals around Ty that grew sharp spikes on them as they all impaled Ty in 45 different locations on his body! Then Maximus summoned a crystalline-looking sword that glowed with intense power that seemed to reflect the light of a nebula and it glowed with a light as bright as the Big Bang itself! Then Maximus said "Now then, I will finish this". "Crystal Prison X Crystallum Blade Combination Skill: House of Crystals"! Then Maximus seemed to split into clones that all held a blade in their right hand. They all moved to different panes of the prison while preparing a slash. Ty looked around and said "So you've got a few clones, big deal". Then the clones all seemed to move towards Ty with a slash, but Ty didn't even move a muscle. The clones all seemed to hit him, but have no effect. Then Ty pointed his sword at the real Maximus as he flew over at him and said "There you are". Then Ty caught Maximus with a slash and they both were inside the prison as Maximus looked a bit astonished. "How did you see me"? asked Maximus to Ty. Then Ty laughed and said "The clones held the sword in their right hand, you hold yours in your left". "Your afterimages need some more work before they'll work on me". Then Maximus said "Very well, but you're still in my trap Ty". Then the prison began to glow as Ty said "Ah, thanks for the fireworks, I forgot it was independence day". Then Ty slashed Maximus back and said "For your information, I fought for our independence day myself against a tyrannical ruler that invaded my kingdom before I could fight". Then the prison began to compress and Ty said "Isn't this nice"? "It looks like you're gonna die from your own technique". Then Maximus said "Nope, I can walk right through this crystal". "But I don't think you can do the same". Then Maximus walked out of the crystal and Ty looked at the closing-in walls and said "Maybe I can't walk out, but I dam sure can bust my way out"! Then Ty slammed the blade against the wall and a small crack formed, which shocked the Hell out of Maximus. "What the Hell"? "Those walls were made from a special compound that was made to hold my father in case he got pissed-off beyond redemption". Then Maximus said "But you're able to crack them with your sheer force of will alone"? Then Ty slammed his sword against the wall for the second time and the crack became larger. Then Ty said "Because I fight for the things I care for". "If you beat me, then no one will stand in your father's way of destroying everyone"! Then Ty slammed his sword against the wall for a 3rd time, causing a piece to fall out of the wall as it cracked more and Ty finally broke through! Then Maximus said "Even if you can escape from my deathtrap, I will kill you Ty". Then Maximus slashed at Ty, who blocked it and held his blade back with his own. Then Ty said "Let me show you something Maximus". Then Ty began to radiate light and he said "This is the power of a General Maximus, lets see just how well you stack up". Then Maximus seemed to snap out and yelled "I AM A LEGENDARY WARRIOR"! "I AM THE SECOND OF THEM ALL"! "I AM ONLY BEATEN ONLY BY MY FATHER IN STRENGTH"! "I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO DUST"! Then Maximus finally revealed his darker side of his personality as he laughed evilly and grew a malicious smile. Then he slashed at Ty, who blocked it and said "Anger will only cloud your judgement, your strategy of brute force is ineffective and won't save your hide". Then Ty slashed and Maximus caught his slash before saying "Who said I was using brute force"? Then he began to force Ty backwards by walking. Ty then began to apply more force as the 2 seemed to match up as equals with their blades. Then Ty said "You're tough Maximus, I'll give you that". Then their blades emitted sparks as their sheer force began to cause ripples across the realms! Then Ty said "Even if you can kill me Maximus, my son will claim revenge". "You can't kill him even if you want to". Then Ty slowly began to lose the struggle as Maximus said "Your adrenaline is over, the pain is growing stronger against you". Then Maximus forced his blade through Ty's chest and Ty fell on the ground, dying. Then Maximus said "I must admit Ty, you are stronger than anyone I've every faced". "You are a powerful warrior, but you aren't quite strong enough to kill a Legendary Warrior". Then, as Maximus turned his back, Ty shot him in the back and the bullet pierced Maximus's heart from behind! Maximus left his Crystal Master Form and said "How did you..." Then he fell on his knees as Ty managed to stand up. Ty walked over and said "The first rule of battle is what led to your defeat Maximus". "Rule Number 1: Never lower your guard against a powerful opponent". Then Ty impaled the dying Maximus and said "That's it then, only 1 Legendary Warrior remains". Then Ty pulled his sword out and walked away. KO! Now then, here's why Ty won. Maximus has one hell of a power advantage in this TBH. And his speed is so much higher that's it's nearly impossible for Ty to even keep up. But in battle strategy, Ty dominates. And the same goes for overall skill, Ty wins with little effort. Durability was the final category to examine. And simply put, almost no one can take more punishment than Ty. So yeah, Maximus's pure power and speed weren't enough for him to beat Ty's experience, skill, and durability. The Winner Is... Based on what I've said above, Ty should be the natural conclusion for who would win this fight. Granted, Maximus would last for a long time and wouldn't go down without a fight. But Ty would eventually outlast and beat him. Oh, and now it seems like Ty only has 1 fight left, huh? He's killed 10 out of 11 Legendary Warriors now, who does that leave left? Category:Theories Category:Fights